


Blessed Christmas ZoeBug

by fluffyaoi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, JeanMarco Gift Exchange, JeanMarco Secret Santa 2016, Journalism, Journalist Jean Kirstein, M/M, Pseudonyms, Secret Identity, Superhero Marco Bott, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyaoi/pseuds/fluffyaoi
Summary: Trost is a urban city area littered with thugs at every corner of the street and not a day goes by without a mug case in some shady corner of their town. With so much discordance in this city, it is a common occurrence for bystanders to turn a blind eye when witnessing such misconduct. Marco Bodt just seems like another ordinary office worker, but he has a secret no one knows about.. He possesses supernatural abilities and soughts to bring justice to their corrupted society. He takes out thugs when no one's looking and keeps it under wraps so nobody knows exactly who he really is. Jean Kirschtein is a young journalist who needs a story to really prove himself and he becomes obsessed with this mysterious hero. He really wants to figure out who this man is so he can get an exclusive interview with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoeBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/gifts).



> _Merry Christmas ZoeBug!!_  
>  AHHHHH I couldn't choose between the two prompts because they were both so good! So I came up with an idea and decided to combine both of them to create this.... I hope you like it hnghh ;w;

  
  



End file.
